


Taste You From the Inside

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom John, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Tongues, Top Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John lets Sherlock tie him to the bed and do what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste You From the Inside

Of all the stupid things John Watson had done in his life, agreeing to let Sherlock tie him to the bed had to be high on the list. Sherlock wore an expression of naked glee, usually reserved for only the most excellent of murders.

This was Greg's fault, he decided. After all, they'd been celebrating Lestrades birthday an hour earlier, just having drinks at the pub. Sherlock was bored of course, so after John's second pint he'd started molesting his flat mate under the table. It had been all John could do not to spit his drink out then and there as Sherlock stroked his quickly hardening cock through his jeans. John somehow managed to keep breathing, even starting on his third pint, blaming his flush on the drink. Joking, Lestrade told him to slow down. Sherlock had, torturing John by slowly dragging his nails down his length.

John wrapped both hands around the drink, trying to listen to a joke Lestrade was making. Sherlock chose the moment of laughter to quickly jerk down John's zip and slide his hand inside. John chugged half his drink while Sherlock curled a hand inside his now too-tight jeans and touched his filling cock with his cool hands.

That was it. John set down his drink too hard, startling the others. He pulled Sherlock's hand away, zipped and adjusted himself while making excuses, giving Sherlock an annoyed look that Lestrade misunderstood perfectly and all but charged out of the pub.

As soon as they were in the drizzling air John took a breath and dragged Sherlock into the alley, pinning him against the wall and kissing him hard. He finally pulled back, panting. "We are going home and I am going to fuck you."

"We are going home," purred Sherlock, leaning close to John's ear. "But this time I will tie you to the bed. I have...plans."

So now here they were. John naked, hands bound above his head, Sherlock peering down at him with his fingers steepled at his mouth. "Are you going to stare or do something about this?" John thrust his hips at him, cock already dripping pre-cum, heart pounding in his chest from the combination of alcohol, arousal and anxiety. Sherlock could do anything to him from here and John dearly hoped he would.

Seeming to come to decision, Sherlock stripped his own clothes carefully, making John groan with anticipation and need. Sherlock gracefully moved onto the bed and knelt between John's thighs, leaning forward until he was on all fours, hovering above him. John lifted his hips and Sherlock arched his back, keeping John from getting any friction at all. "For fuck's sake," he growled.

"Anticipation highlights the sensation."

John jerked his hands against the bonds, half-wanting to get them around Sherlock's throat. Darkly smiling, Sherlock leaned down and dragged his tongue down John's breastbone. John moaned, legs spreading wider in anticipation until Sherlock stopped his downward trajectory just above his cock. Pausing and watching John, Sherlock did it it again before moving to one nipple, taking it lightly in his teeth as he bathed it with his tongue.

Arching against him, John tossed his head. "That's so good," he muttered. Dropping that one, Sherlock moved to do the same thing on the other side. If Sherlock had anything going for him, it was that he was more than just an attentive lover. Sherlock could deduce ways to break him down that John had never thought of. Moving lower, Sherlock scraped his teeth along John's ribs, making John groan and twist.

Sherlock knelt back. John watched him with panting breath. After a moment of study, Sherlock planted a hot, wet kiss on the abused ribs and then sloppily, wetly, worked his way down with tongue and lips, carefully avoiding his cock. His tongue dipped into hollow of John's hip, flicking to taste the sweat pooling there.

"God," muttered John, almost reverently.

Sherlock's talented tongue paused as he pushed up John's hips and settled a pillow under him.  Panting, John tensed in anticipation. Sherlock ran a soothing hand along the inside of his thigh. John took a deep breath. He was utterly at Sherlock's mercy, but he trusted the man with his life. How was this different? Opening his eyes, he saw Sherlock watching him. Licking his lips, John gave a short nod.

Sherlock's head dropped down, the soft curls just brushing his heavy balls. John moaned and rocked up as Sherlock's tongue delicately swiped across his perineum. One of Sherlock's hands latched into his hip, holding him firmly in place as his tongue moved down. John's breath hitched, coming in short gasps as pleasure darted through his body. Then Sherlock reached his goal and ran his tongue slowly across John's entrance.

John shouted and grabbed the headboard, opening himself wider to Sherlock. A cool finger gently probed his entrance while his tongue sloppily circled the muscle before forming a point and pushing in next to the finger. Withdrawing his finger, Sherlock flattened his tongue, spreading John wide and making him moan low in his throat.

Pulling his tongue out, Sherlock placed a wet kiss on his hole. “You taste divine,” he rumbled in a low growl that rolled up John’s throbbing cock.

“Don’t stop,” panted John.

Sherlock pressed his tongue inside again, moving it in a way that made John’s toes curl as it seemed to swipe every surface, sending pleasure rolling up and down his body as John moaned wantonly, Sherlock’s fingers leaving bruises on his hips as he held him firmly in place. John wanted more, wanted everything, didn’t want Sherlock to stop, wanted Sherlock to stop and just fuck him already.

The sound of the lube opening made John open his eyes as slowly Sherlock withdrew his tongue before planting another sloppy wet kiss on his hole.  John's cock felt impossibly heavy with need and he tugged on the bonds again as his eyes fell closed again with Sherlock's lubed fingers pressing inside, testing him.

"Please, fuck me," moaned John.

"I shall," said Sherlock, nuzzling a thigh before moving to loom over John again. He leaned down to lick the sweat from John's throat as he lined himself up. John was pretty sure he'd love that tongue to lick away every drop of sweat. Sherlock pushed forward into John's willing body. Groaning, John rocked up to meet his thrusts.

Sherlock wrapped a hand around John's cock and gave a single stroke. "Sher-" his words were lost in a cry as he came, long white streaks covering his chest.

Groaning, Sherlock came a few thrusts later, moaning John's name. John thought he made his name sound like a prayer. Pulling out slowly, Sherlock rested his head on John's broad chest, apparently not minding the cum, reaching blindly to free John's wrists. Once loose, John brought his arms down and wrapped Sherlock up in them, tugging the pillow below his hips free. Leaning down he kissed the top of Sherlock's head and quickly fell asleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
